Happily Never After
by Criminal Minds Addict 2.0
Summary: After a tough Breakup, there's nothing better in this world than a heart to heart conversation with your best friend.


_**This one-shot was actually in honor of my five year friendaversary with my best friend Noel. We both love Morcia so I figured why not :D Besides, who doesn't love a good Morcia story?**_

 _(Garcia's POV)_

I'm drowning my sorrows in tequila and lime at the bar closest to my home instead of spending the night out on the town with my prince charming. If I would have known that falling in love would lead me to the point I'm at right now, I would have accepted that and vowed to live in solitude for the rest of my life. Anything to avoid the current emotions that are coursing their way through my veins.

I have no idea how much time has passed since I've gotten here. I only intended on having one drink and then heading home. Well, one thing led to another and now I'm downing tequila shots as the bartender gives me a sad look. Bartenders are suppose to encourage you to further drink and spend money at the bar, not further indulge your already apparent pity party.

My eyes were glue to the bar counter in front of me as I kicked my shoes off. There's a limit to the amount of time a girl can wear 4 inch heels for and this girl just hit her limit.

I ran a hand through my hair as my feet dangled from the bar stool. I probably looked like absolute shit but as I've made quite apparent, I'm past the point of caring. I brought the shot glass up to my lips, only to realize that the glass was empty. My own frown formed on my face as I raised my hand to flag the bartender down.

Just as the bartender had caught sight of my hand, I heard an all too familiar voice call out. "Penelope? What are you doing here?!" Looking behind me, I saw that JJ now stood near the entrance of the bar. Her husband Will stood next to her, his arm curling protectively around her waist.

JJ leaned up to Will, whispering something in his ear. He nodded before leasing his arm from around the waist. While Will walked off to another part of the bar, JJ began to make her way over towards me. It was only a matter of seconds before she hopped up onto the empty barstool next to me.

"I didn't expect you to be here. On a Thursday night no less." JJ chuckled before flagging down the bartender and ordering two screwdrivers.

"Life is just full of the unexpected." I spoke bitterly, snatching up one of the screwdrivers. I raised the glass to my lips, draining half of it in one go.

"What's going on Garcia? Why are you -drunk? That's not like you." A concerned tone crept into JJ's voice as she looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"You know JJ, most girls want a happily ever after with their own prince charming. Though, they all fail to see, Prince Charming isn't all he's made up to be!" By the time I finished speaking, I was easily one of the loudest people in the bar. JJ looked at me with a wide look in her eyes.

"Is everything ok with you and… Kevin." She couldn't stop herself from growling out Kevin's name. Everyone on the team has had this same distain feeling towards Kevin ever since I started dating him. At first, I didn't understand why they felt that way towards him. He was always such a sweet guy when it came to me. At least that's how it first started.

All I responded with was a shrug of my shoulders. JJ must have gotten the hint because as she did was nod her head. She stood up from the barstool, taking her drink with her.

"Well, I hope you feel better Penelope. You know where I'll be if you need someone to talk to." With a comforting pat on the shoulder and a smile, JJ walked away in search of her husband.

I'm surprised she wasn't more insistent to be honest. I'm never glum, which means I'm almost never drunk. They've always been super protective of me, especially since I've gotten shot. If someone even so much as looks at me the wrong way, they'll fucking attack them. Maybe JJ saw how much I was out of it and figured I'd want to be alone.

Once again, I went back to staring down at the bar counter. My mind glazed over as my finger traced over the rim of the glass. A blankness was starting to come over my mind which is the feeling I've been hoping to desire since I got here. The less I could feel, the better.

Time continued to tick by as song after song played through the speakers in the bar. Loud cheers and movement continued around me as I remained motionless. I didn't notice the bartender as he took away the empty glass and replaced it with water. Even the bartender knew I needed to cut my shit out and sober up.

I was still spacing out when I felt another person sliding onto the barstool next to me. An instant warmness began to radiate from the person next to me. I didn't have to look up to notice the smell of cinnamon that this stranger was emitting. This man's presence was intoxicating enough to put my body on alert.

"Heard you could use some company-" Derek, of course. How could I think that it was actually someone else? Wait, what did he mean he heard that I could use some- JJ. Of course.

"If I was looking for company, do you think I'd be at a bar right now?!" I barked out, then immediately regretted it. Just because I had a shitty day didn't give me the right to take it out on other people.

He must have seen the look on my face because he chuckled before responding. "Don't worry. I won't hold that against you." He winked at me before continuing on. "I don't blame you though. I've done the same thing you're doing right now on many, many occasions."

"Ohh really?"

"Yep. Your boy has gotten drunk all by his lonesome many times. I've learned it helps to talk about what's bothering you. Besides, it saves the headache from getting the hangover the next day." I found myself lifting my eyes from the bar to stare at the wall in front of me. I wanted to say something, don't get me wrong. There was just something that was holding me back.

"JJ told me it was about- your boyfriend?" Derek practically ground as his arm went to rest on my shoulders. In the entire time that Kevin has been in my life, Derek has rarely called Kevin by his name. When he did, he practically threw up afterwards. I've never seen someone hold so much hatred towards another person when they've had very little one on one interactions. I've tried asking him about it several times, but he would just brush my concerns off before changing the subject.

Anger began to course through my drunk veins as my fingers curled around the water glass. I was clutching the glass to the point of where I thought it was going to shatter in my hands if I tightened my grip any further.

His hand came to rest on my fingers as he pried them off the glass. "Now that we've got that out of the way, why don't you tell me what happened between you?"

I stayed silent for a few moments before clearing my throat, my eyes still focusing on the wall in front. "It's not so much him, I'm angry at. I'm mad at myself. Mad at myself for being- naïve enough to believe that him and I actually had a future together."

"Ok, now I'm lost. What are you talking about Penelope?" After removing the glass from my hand, his kept a hold on the hand that was clutching the glass.

"Kevin broke up with me, without any notice. After two years of being together, you think you could at least find a better way to break up with them then through email but I guess I'm wrong." I allowed myself to briefly glance at Derek out of the corner of my eye before continuing. "I really thought that after the whole thing with Battle that I had found someone who truly cared about me."

"I understand that part, but sweetheart why would you be angry with yourself? It sounds like you did nothing wrong in this case."

"I'm mad ay myself because I actually allowed myself to think that Kevin and I would eventually get married. I thought nothing was wrong in our relationship, I actually thought it was perfect!" I found myself chuckling as I turned my body towards Morgan.

"I apparently was wrong because he broke up with me. God, I must be a terrible person if Kevin didn't even want to continue to put up with me." I raised my hand to wipe away the tears that were now making their way down my face. Before my hand could reach it's destination, Derek gently tugged my hand away from my face.

He brought his own hand up to rest against my cheek. His calloused thumb began wiping away the tears that were still coming out of my eyes. "Listen to me when I say that this wasn't your fault. I know you thought that this guy was going to be your prince charming but Pen he's not worth it. He did you a favor. If he doesn't have the decency to break up with you to your face, which he will be hearing from me about that by the way, then he doesn't deserve you."

"I'm tired of waiting for the guy who's going to treat me right, and in the mean time constantly getting trampled on by everyone else. It's just so-frustrating." The cold tears of sadness were soon replaced with hot tears of frustration.

"Somehow I have a feeling you won't have to wait much longer for him Garcia." By the tone in his voice, it made it seem like he somehow knew what the future held. "Until then, you just have to give it time. Until that time comes and even when the time comes, I'll be right by your side."

For the first time that evening, I couldn't help but crack a smile. I may have not found my prince charming in Kevin, but I found a pretty damn good replacement in Derek.


End file.
